The Butler and the Iron Man
by Loukas-E-Stark
Summary: Traduction - Edwin Jarvis n'est pas seulement le majordome parfait ; il est également le gardien d'un petit garçon négligé nommé Tony Stark. Cette histoire concerne la façon dont les soins de Jarvis ont aidé Tony à travers les moments les plus difficiles de son enfance et les jours les plus sombres de sa vie d'adulte.
1. Le Majordome et l'Iron Man

Salut à tous ! Me voilà avec ma première traduction postée sur ce site ! J'espère que l'idée globale est bien respectée, et que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes.

La fiction appartient à **Pickwick12**, et je la remercie encore pour m'avoir donné la permission de la traduire ! Si vous vous débrouillez en Anglais, je vous conseille d'aller la lire, j'ai conservé le titre original. Elle compte six chapitres à l'heure actuelle.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Pas maintenant, Tony. Je passerai te voir lorsque je serai rentré. »

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et en pyjama se tient à la porte de la chambre de son père, l'observant s'asperger d'eau de Cologne et boutonner sa chemise bleu poudré. Après un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, Howard boit une longue gorgée de sa flasque métallique et quitte la pièce, ébouriffant les cheveux du petit garçon au passage. Tony aurait aimé courir voir sa mère, mais elle rendait visite à sa tante dans une ville loin d'ici et, même lorsqu'elle était à la maison, elle était généralement occupée. Le petit garçon resta dans le couloir, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussettes, et se sentant délaissé.

« Vous voilà, Maître Tony. » La voix était grave, à l'accent anglais. « Il est presque l'heure d'aller vous couchez. »

« D'accord, Jarvis. » Répondit avec indifférence le petit garçon, levant les yeux vers le visage de son grand majordome. Jarvis lui tendit la main, et le petit garçon la saisie, traversant la maison avec lui pour se rendre dans l'aile qui contenait sa chambre.

La chambre de Tony est immense, comme la plupart des pièces de la maison des Stark, et elle contient d'innombrables jouets de toutes sortes. Parfois, il passe les quelques minutes qui lui reste avant le coucher assis sur le tapis bleu, à imaginer qu'il est un train ou un avion, mais ce soir il n'a pas envie de jouer, et Jarvis ne songe même pas à lui proposer. C'est une des choses étranges avec Jarvis. Il semble toujours savoir comment se sent le petit garçon, et ce même lorsque Tony ne lui a rien dit.

Le majordome s'assoit sur le lit de Tony, son dos appuyé contre le mur. « J'ai pensé qu'une histoire avant d'aller se coucher serait idéale. » dit-il. Le petit garçon hoche la tête et grimpe sur ses genoux. Immédiatement, comme d'ordinaire, Jarvis passa ses bras autours du garçonnet, le serrant contre lui.

Tony se blottit contre la laine douce de la veste du majordome, et écouta la voix grave de Jarvis commencer : « Il était une fois, un roi nommé Georges et un dragon énorme et couvert d'écaille… » C'est l'histoire favorite de Tony, et elle est toujours pareille. C'est pour ça qu'elle est si réconfortante. Le Roi Georges est toujours effrayé mais toujours courageux, et il va immanquablement brandir son épée et tuer la bête hideuse qui terrorise son royaume.

Lorsque Jarvis achève son récit, Tony est presque endormi. Mais lorsque la voix douce déclare enfin « The End », il ouvre de grands yeux et les lève vers son majordome.

« Jarvis », dit-il « J'aimerai tellement que tu sois mon père. »

« Votre père vous aime beaucoup. » est la réponse.

Le petit garçon répond d'un ton endormi, sa tête s'affaissant sur la poitrine de son majordome. « Mais c'est toi qui est toujours présent. » Le majordome ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit quasiment endormi, et le garçonnet ne s'aperçoit presque pas qu'on le met au lit et que l'on rabat une épaisse couverture sur lui.

« Bonne nuit, Jarvis. » Dit-il, pratiquement endormi.

« Bonne nuit, Maître Tony. »

_.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs et vêtu de vêtements sales gît au sol, terrifié et souffrant. Tous ses sens sont en alerte aux bruits qui l'entourent, ainsi qu'à la douleur résonnant dans son esprit. Il n'y a aucun confort dans la grotte où ses ravisseurs le garde. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est dormir.

Il ferme les yeux, tentant de trouver une image apaisante pour se calmer. Il pense à sa maison et à sa famille, mais la seule pensée de ses parents ne fait que l'agiter davantage. Il laisse son esprit brillant revenir à sa maison d'enfance, comme s'il avait à nouveau six ans, jusqu'à ce qu'un son qu'il se remémore très bien ne lui revienne – le léger claquement des semelles en cuir contre le sol. Celui des chaussures de Jarvis.

Dans son imagination, il s'arrête au milieu du couloir et attend d'avoir le majordome dans son champ de vision. « C'est l'heure d'aller vous couchez, Maître Tony. » La voix réconfortante est si facile à se rappeler.

« Vas-tu me raconter l'histoire du Roi George et du Dragon ? » lui demande-t-il.

« Bien entendu. » Dans sa mémoire, Jarvis sourit et lui prend la main, l'emmenant se coucher.

Tony sent sa respiration s'apaiser alors qu'il se concentre sur la sensation de sa main dans celle du majordome. I a toujours eut l'impression que rien de mal ne pourrait jamais lui arriver lorsque Jarvis était près de lui.

Ils entrent dans sa chambre, et il se rappelle comment elle était lorsqu'il était encore très jeune, avec son télescope et sa boîte à jouets. Son imagination a toujours était débordante, mais à présent il a peur de perdre cette vision.

« Venez. » La voix de Jarvis le calme, comme ça a toujours été le cas. Même les réprimandes de l'homme avaient toujours été douces. Dans son esprit, il s'efforce de se souvenir de la sensation des étreintes de son majordome.

Le prisonnier, brisé et seul, commence à voir ses craintes diminuer alors qu'il se remémore l'histoire familière qu'il a entendu des centaines de fois, l'histoire d'un jeune roi terrifié et du dragon qu'il a à vaincre.

« Je ne peux pas tuer le dragon. » dit-il à Jarvis. Il ne l'a jamais dit lorsqu'il était enfant, mais c'est ce qu'il ressent à présent.

Dans l'imagination de Tony, le majordome lui sourit avant de le serrer dans ses bras. « J'ai confiance en vous, Maître Tony. » Il ne parvient pas à savoir si Jarvis lui a effectivement dit ça auparavant, mais cela lui permet d'être totalement apaisé.

Il arrête ses souvenirs ici, voulant conserver le plus longtemps possible l'impression des bras sûrs de son majordome autours de lui, le protégeant et l'apaisant. Il finit par s'endormir, bercé par le souvenir des battements du cœur de Jarvis contre son oreille.

Le lendemain matin, Tony Stark se réveille au beau milieu d'une grotte humide, avec ses vêtements sales et sa souffrance. Il ouvre les yeux et fixe le plafond, avant de sourire. Aujourd'hui est le jour où George ramasse son épée. Aujourd'hui est le jour où la bataille va commencer.


	2. Gentlemen

Bonsoir à tous ! Voilà le chapitre deux de cette traduction !

Merci à **ReimaChan **pour sa review et son follow, **Cello-no-Tenshi **pour son ajout à ses favoris, ainsi qu'à **SwallowFeather **et **Lollierocks **pour leur follow respectif ! J'espère que cette traduction continuera de vous plaire !

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent au Studio Marvel, et l'histoire original à **Pickwick12**, que je remercie toujours autant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Il suffit simplement de leur donner de l'argent, Jarvis, peu importe combien du moment que ça leur permet de rester heureux. »

Le majordome se tient debout dans le bureau d'Howard Stark, avec une main posée sur l'épaule de Tony. Le petit garçon semble déconcerté, voir même assez effrayé.

Jarvis essaye une nouvelle fois, un peu plus insistant. « Votre réaction vous parait-elle adaptée, Monsieur ? »

« Oui, oui. » Répond Howard. « Je dois partir pour Stockholm dans dix minutes. »

Le majordome regarde le petit garçon et voit l'air déçu qu'il aborde. « Maître Tony, » ordonne-t-il, sans méchanceté, « Allez dans votre chambre. » Il renvoi le garçonnet avec une petite tape dans le dos.

« A plus tard, petit. » dit le plus âgé des Stark.

Dès que Tony est parti, Jarvis prend une grande inspiration et essaie une dernière fois. « Monsieur Stark, excusez moi d'insister autant mais ne pensez-vous pas que le fait d'avoir volé le chien des voisins et de l'avoir gardé cacher dans la maison demande une réponse légèrement plus forte que celle de payer les propriétaires ? »

« Veulent-ils autre chose que de l'argent ? » demande Howard, visiblement confus.

« Non, Monsieur. » répond le majordome. « Je voulais dire… Une réaction plus adaptée en ce qui concerne Tony. »

A ce moment précis, un homme en costume fait irruption dans la maison. « Monsieur Stark, tout est prêt pour vous. »

Howard acquiesce. « Désolé, Jarvis, mais Stockholm m'appelle. » Il contourne le bureau et se dirige vers la porte à grande enjambée, prenant tout de même un moment pour regarder en arrière. « Si… Vous tenez tant à régler ça avec Tony, c'est votre problème. » Et sur ses paroles, il part.

Le majordome reste debout dans le bureau de son employeur durant quelques instants, afin de recouvrer ses esprits. Il n'est pas le genre d'homme à se mettre en colère, et il n'apprécie pas le sentiment d'irritation qui s'élève en lui. Il croise les bras tout en prenant une profonde inspiration, se demandant s'il aurait du insister d'avantages, et souhaitant pouvoir dire tout ce qu'il pensait. « Toute la maisonnée sait que Maître Tony ne cherche qu'à attirer votre attention, » s'imagine-t-il dire. « Il veut que vous vous souciez de lui si jamais il commet quelques bêtises. » Mais ce n'est pas son rôle, et se faire renvoyer de son poste n'aiderait pas du tout le petit garçon.

Finalement, un fois son calme retrouvé, il rebrousse chemin, traversant le hall, afin de se rendre à la chambre de Tony. Il frappe doucement à la porte fermée. « C'est Jarvis. » dit-il.

« Entre. » déclare une petite voix. Le majordome ouvre la porte et trouve le plus jeune des Stark recroquevillé sur son lit, des larmes coulant sur son visage. « Il n'en a rien à faire ! » sanglote Tony.

« Calmez-vous. » répond Jarvis, tout en s'asseyant sur le lit, attirant le petit garçon contre lui et passant un bras autours de ses épaules tremblantes. « Eviter que les voisins soient énervés est sa façon de prendre soin de vous. »

Tony secoue la tête. « Il donne de l'argent à tout le monde, comme ça il n'a jamais besoin de faire quelque chose. » Cette fois-ci, Jarvis ne répond pas, surtout maintenant qu'il sait que cela n'est pas tout à fait faux.

Le majordome garde Tony près de lui jusqu'à ce que les sanglots du petit garçon se changent en légers reniflements. Puis, il repousse les cheveux sombres de son front, les ébouriffant légèrement. « Je m'en soucie, Maître Tony, et je dois dire que votre comportement m'a déçu. » Il remarque que les yeux du petit garçon s'écarquillent légèrement, et est satisfait que ses mots aient l'effet escompté.

« Les Gentlemen, » poursuit-il. « ne chapardent pas les animaux de compagnie des autres. »

« J'allais le leur rendre… » Tony dit doucement.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, » répond Jarvis, ne quittant pas le garçonnet du regard. « C'était une très vilaine chose à faire. »

« Désolé. » déclare le garçon, en baissant les yeux.

Le majordome réprime un sourire. Tony est un enfant impulsif, mais il est toujours aussi rapide à admettre ses erreurs si on les lui fait remarquer. Il ne veut pas vraiment s'enfuir en emportant des choses, mais désire simplement que quelqu'un l'en empêche – idéalement, ce quelqu'un serait Howard Stark, bien que cela soit très rare.

« Je pense qu'être consigné à la maison demain serait une bonne chose pour que vous puissiez réfléchir à votre comportement en tant que gentleman. » Dit Jarvis.

Tony relève les yeux et acquiesce. « D'accord. »

Le majordome fit un câlin au petit garçon, et ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte. « Je t'aime bien, Jarvis. » dit-il après quelques secondes, sa voix légèrement assourdie par le tissu de la veste du plus âgé.

Jarvis cligne des yeux et sourit, son menton posé sur le haut de la tête de Tony. Il ne pouvait pas améliorer le comportement d'Howard, mais il pouvait veiller à ce que le petit garçon ne se renferme pas sur lui-même. « Je vous apprécie aussi, Maître Tony. » répondit-il. Et c'était vrai. Aussi simple que ça.

_.

Tony Stark se réveille avec une gueule de bois. Il ne se souvenait pas précisément de la veille, mais il avait la vague impression d'avoir dit et fait de nombreuses choses complètement stupides. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Cela n'avait jamais d'importance. Il est milliardaire, et puissant. Personne n'osait jamais se plaindre – enfin, excepté Pepper Potts et ses sourcils haussés, mais elle était actuellement occupé à Tikrit.

« Bonjour, Monsieur. » La voix plaisante de JARVIS le salue alors qu'il sort de son lit.

« 'Jour, JARVIS. » répond-t-il. « J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour une gueule de bois. »

« Je vais envoyer le chef vous préparer quelque chose. » déclare l'I.A. avec déférence.

Tony s'asperge le visage et les cheveux d'eau fraiche. « JARVIS, » demande-t-il. « N'as-tu pas quelque chose à dire au sujet du comportement d'un gentleman ? »

« Je suis navré, Monsieur. » répond le système informatique. « Ce n'est pas dans mes programmations. Voulez-vous que je vous lise l'article de _l'Encyclopédie Britannique _intitulé Gentlemen ? » Tony rit, s'imaginant le visage du véritable Edwin Jarvis, qui aurait eu beaucoup de choses à dire au sujet d'un comportement correct après la fête de la veille.

« Désolé, Jarvis. » dit-il calmement.

« A quel sujet, Monsieur ? » questionne JARVIS.

« Tu as toujours cru que je pourrai faire mieux. Je suis désolé de te décevoir. » Répond Tony.

« Monsieur, c'est impossible de me faire échouer. » rétorque rapidement l'I.A.

Tony sourit. Etrangement, cela ressemble à ce qu'aurait pu dire son majordome.


	3. Cœur de Lion

Salut tout le monde ! Alors, pour commencer, je tenais à vous souhaiter à tous une bonne année 2017, j'espère qu'elle sera joyeuse pour vous, et qu'elle vous apportera son lot de bonheur. Pour ma part, une de mes "bonnes résolutions" - si je puis dire - est de me remettre à travailler sur mes écrits. Et je viens de m'apercevoir que j'avais totalement délaissé cette traduction alors je m'y remets, et de bon cœur !

_Disclaimer :_ Le travail original appartient toujours à **Pickwick12**, que je ne cesse de remercier, et les personnages au **Studio Marvel.**

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_Note de l'Auteur : Selon les Comics Iron Man, Howard Stark est un alcoolique durant l'enfance de Tony. Je n'aime pas ça plus que vous, mais il n'y a aucune façon d'ignorer le fait qu'Howard n'est pas un bon père. Cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne peut pas être un personnage sympathique à sa manière, mais il ne gagnera certainement pas le titre de « père de l'année »._

* * *

Tony Stark se tient à l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre. Il est trois heures du matin, et il n'est censé pas être réveillé, mais des cris l'ont tiré de son sommeil. Il les écoute se rapprocher et, finalement, le couloir est empli par la voix de son père. Dans le champ de vision du petit garçon apparaît enfin Jarvis, chancelant sous le poids d'Howard Stark, dont le corps repose sur l'épaule du majordome.

« Nous y sommes presque, Monsieur Stark. » Déclare la voix calme et mesurée du majordome. La seule réponse d'Howard se limite à un rire bien trop bruyant. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillent il n'a jamais vu son père ainsi, et il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si quelque chose ne va pas. Howard se contrôle toujours d'ordinaire.

_Peut-être est-il malade_, pense Tony.

Au moment où les deux hommes sont sur le point de passer le couloir, les yeux de Jarvis se pose à l'endroit où se tient le petit garçon. « Maître Tony, allez vous coucher. Tout de suite. Je reviendrai vous border dans un court instant. » Tony secoue négativement la tête : il est inquiet, et il veut comprendre pourquoi son père se comporte de manière si étrange. « J'ai dit : allez vous coucher. » Le majordome n'élève pas la voix, mais son ton est ferme et il ne quitte pas le petit garçon des yeux, ne le laissant pas détourner le regard.

L'affrontement se termine en un instant lorsque Tony rebrousse chemin dans sa chambre, avant de donner des coups de poing dans son oreiller. Il ne s'était jamais énervé après Jarvis auparavant. Pourtant, cette nuit, il l'est.

Quinze minutes se sont écoulées quand le petit garçon entend un coup léger à sa porte. Il se cache sous sa couverture, et se tourne pour faire face au mur.

« Mince alors. » peut-il entendre Jarvis dire. « Il semblerait que Maître Tony se soit endormi. Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à parler à ses animaux. » Le majordome s'assoit au pied du lit du petit garçon, et Tony peut le voir, du coin de l'œil, se saisir de son lion en peluche favori.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Cœur de Lion. Si le bruit vous a effrayé, vous m'en voyez désolé. Vous voyez, Monsieur Stark ne se sentait pas très bien, mais il va bien mieux à présent. Je devais m'assurer que personne ne se trouvait dans le couloir, au cas où les choses s'envenimeraient. Heureusement, il est en train de dormir à présent, et il sera en pleine forme demain matin. »

Jarvis reposa le Lion. « A qui devrais-je parler, à présent ? Peut-être à Miss Girafe. »

Tony ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il se retourne doucement pour s'apercevoir que le majordome l'observe, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé, Jarvis. » Dit-il doucement.

« Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous excuser. » Répond le plus âgé, son sempiternel sourire en coin aux lèvres. Le majordome tend Monsieur Cœur de Lion à Tony, qui serre sa peluche contre son cœur tout en regardant Jarvis remonter la couverture et arranger son oreiller.

Quand il sent que le majordome est sur le point de partir, Tony dégage une de ses mains de sous la couverture pour la poser sur celle du plus âgé. Jarvis la recouvre de son autre main et s'assoit calmement, sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Tony ne s'endorme.

_.

« JARVIS, quel est la météo annoncée pour demain ? »

Tony Stark est étendu de tout son long sur son lit, la tête posée sur ses bras.

« Ensoleillé, avec treize pourcent de risque de précipitation. » Répond son ordinateur.

« Dis-moi la distance entre la Terre et chaque galaxie, constellation et planète connue. » Demande Tony. Il ferme les yeux tandis que la voix apaisante de JARVIS commence à les lister une à une.

L'Intelligence Artificielle sait que c'est l'anniversaire d'Howard Stark, mais un ordinateur ne peut savoir ce que cela représente pour le fils qui n'avait pas planifié de se recueillir sur sa tombe, mais qui s'est décidé à le faire juste avant que la nuit ne tombe. JARVIS ne peut comprendre les sentiments d'un homme dont l'esprit est pollué par les images de son père alcoolique et imprévisible. Le majordome a fait de son mieux pour le protéger de la vérité, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné bien longtemps. Tony était trop intelligent, et il a rapidement compris ce qu'était Howard Stark.

JARVIS arrive à la constellation du Lion, et le milliardaire ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et ce, malgré la douleur. Malgré toutes les fois où Howard est rentré saoul, il peut se souvenir sans mal de Jarvis venant le voir dans sa chambre, pour rester aussi longtemps que besoin afin que Tony puisse se calmer, et même si cela voulait dire que le majordome n'irait pas dormir avant l'aurore.

Les gens ont pour habitude de dire que les personnes courageuses sont habituellement des guerriers, de braves soldats : ce sont ceux qui meurent dans des batailles. Mais Tony connait la vérité. Certains « cœur de lion » se cachent sous du tweed, de la laine et l'odeur du tabac. Parfois, ils ne sont pas les auteurs d'actes héroïques qui permettent de sauver une armée ou de secourir une ville. Parfois, ils s'assoient au pied du lit d'un petit garçon pour leur tenir la main jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'endorme.

« Merci, Jarvis. » murmure Tony, tandis qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience…


End file.
